Cerita Aib Para Idol
by Tochiotome-chan
Summary: Drabbles pendek yang berisi cerita-cerita aib member STARISH dan Quartet Night yang pasti memalukan kalau sampai ketahuan sama publik. (Banyak OOC-ness. Don't like, don't read)


**Cerita Aib Para Idol**

**by Tochiotome-chan**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**Gaje, bahasa baku, humor gagal, fanfic nista,**** OOC,**** ngekopas dari beberapa ceritanya Radithya Dika, kadang ada bahasa kasar nyangsang, dll, dst, dsb.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

Haruka sibuk membuat lagu-lagu baru untuk STARISH. Ia menggumamkan beberapa nada lalu menulisnya dalam not balok jika ia merasa nada itu cocok. Tapi jujur saja, ini agak membosankan.

Tidak, bukannya Haruka sudah tidak senang mengkomposisikan lagu. Hanya saja hari ini ada yang kurang…

Oh iya, 'kan semua anggota STARISH dan Quartet Night sedang ada kerjaan. Pantas saja terasa sepi, hari ini hanya ada Haruka yang ada di asrama Master Course.

"Karena udah biasa berisik jadinya kalau hening malah hilang konsentrasi ya…" gumamnya. Iya memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar sekeliling gedung asrama Master Course. Sesekali masuk ke asrama laki-laki untuk iseng mengecek barang-barang mereka. Tenang, Haruka tidak akan menjual barang anak-anak STARISH atau Quartet Night. Dia 'kan terlalu manis dan baik untuk mengambil barang mereka demi kepentingan pribadi. Tiba-tiba ada satu buku di kamar Cecil dan Camus yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Loh? Buku apa nih?" kata Haruka sambil mengangkat buku tersebut. Buku itu tidak terlalu tebal—hanya berisi beberapa lembar—tapi desain cover-nya sangat menarik. Seperti buku sihir dari zaman dulu.

"Jangan-jangan buku sihirnya Cecil-san?"

Ah, bocah itu memang punya banyak benda ajaib. Mungkin dia dikutuk menjadi kucing karena keteledorannya sendiri dalam menangani alat-alat sihir. Tapi itu bukan kecemasan Haruka sekarang. Dia makin lama menjadi semakin—kalau remaja zaman sekarang bilangnya—kepo untuk mengetahui isi buku itu. Pelan-pelan ia membuka buku misterius tersebut.

Kosong.

Benar-benar kosong. Sampai ia membuka halaman terakhir, yang ada hanyalah kertas kosong yang sudah agak usang. Tidak ada tulisan apa pun.

"Kenapa kosong…?" gumam gadis berambut _peach_ tersebut. Tiba-tiba buku tersebut membuka halaman pertama dengan sendirinya dan membuat Haruka sangat kaget. Ia hampir menjatuhkan buku tersebut ketika ia melihat sebuah tulisan muncul di halaman tersebut.

'_Anak-anak BERBINTANG dan Empat Malam menghimbau anda agar hidung besar anda tidak dipakai untuk mengendus urusan kami dan mencampurinya._'

Rasanya Haruka pernah membaca sesuatu yang hampir sama dengan kalimat itu…

Ia pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri sambil menenteng buku misterius tersebut. Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau ia pinjam sebentar bukunya? Haruka hanya ingin mengetes sesuatu kok.

Gadis komposer tersebut menaruh buku itu di mejanya lalu ia mencari-cari sebuah novel diantara koleksinya. Ketika ia menemukannya, ia segera mencari sebuah kalimat di novel tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia menutup novel itu dan membuka kembali buku yang ia temukan di kamar CamCil(?).

"_Aku bersumpah dengan sepenuh hati bahwa aku adalah orang yang tidak berguna._"

Huruf-huruf bermunculan di seluruh buku itu. Haruka menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. "Emangnya cuma kalian yang koleksi novel Heri Potret? Gue juga kali."

Haruka duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri dan mulai membaca isi buku itu…

**-To be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haaaii, minnaaaaa! Watashi wa Chio desu! Setelah sekian lama meninggalkan FFN aku mencoba untuk kambek(?) ke situs ini. Gara-gara Kuriboh Kalap nih, aku jadi keracunan Uta no Prince-sama. Yaudah tau-tau dapet plotbunny buat bikin fanfic gaje beginian.**

**Gimana? Prologue-nya bikin kepo nggak? Tenang, aku bakal apdet bentar lagi kok. /kapan?**

**Tapiiii, aku punya kebiasaan jelek buat ngehapus fanfic-ku yang bukan one-shot kalau aku ngerasa feedback-nya kurang. Jadi, jangan malu-malu ninggalin review buat fanfic ini yah kalau kamu kepo sama kelanjutannya dan isi buku misterius yang ditemukan Haruka. /author nafsu review ini**

**See you next time~**


End file.
